


the golden rule

by jujubes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujubes/pseuds/jujubes
Summary: Soonyoung wakes up to something that is not a wet dream.But it is wet.





	the golden rule

Soonyoung woke to the sound of rhythmic squeaking, shoes scuffing the dance floor: _one and two and three and four, two and two and three and—_. 

His nose twitched. That wasn’t right. He distinctly remembered leaving the practice studio the night prior, and chugging an uncomfortably large volume of water before hitting the hay. Besides, whatever he was lying on was way too soft to be the floor or one of the couches in the company building, and when he shifted, yup, that was definitely a blanket covering him. So he hadn’t fallen asleep in the studio...but then what was that squeaking? 

He opened his eyes. The room around him was dark but unmistakably his room at the dorms. If all was normal, all he’d have to do would be turn to his side on the bottom bunk and he’d see Junhui…

Oh.

Ah.

Well then. 

Now that Soonyoung had come to his bearings, his brain began to process the other sounds in the room, as well as the sight of a vague mound of shapes on Junhui’s bed. The _moving_ mound of shapes on Junhui’s bed. 

The rhythmic squeaking noise seemed to be coming from the bed itself, and the other miscellaneous sounds, namely, in the form of some very heavy breathing and occasional whimper or groan were definitely coming from Junhui himself. His voice was high pitched and a bit nasally, familiar enough that even if he wasn’t exactly saying anything, Soonyoung could still identify it without hesitation. 

Heat flooded Soonyoung’s cheeks. To be fair it wasn’t all that out of the ordinary, not in a dorm room shared by thirteen burgeoning young men, just coming into adulthood. At first they’d all been more awkward about it, sneaking furtive wanks in the showers on the rare chance they were empty. Those days they’d been shy and skittish around each other, and there was always a sort of shame that accompanied the post-orgasm relief that kept them dodging eye contact for a while afterward. They’d progressed in comfort with themselves and each other, brazenly locked each other out of the bathrooms for a nice lone session, uncaring that everyone else knew exactly what you were doing inside, sometimes announcing it outright to prevent any interruptions. And these days, well, it wasn’t unusual to accidentally walk in on someone with their hand around their cock and instead of screaming or being grossed out, nowadays the response was to turn around and walk out without a sound, although more often than not there would be a roll of the eyes. 

Jacking off at night was a good way to relax if you couldn’t fall asleep, for what it was worth. Soonyoung just wasn’t exactly used to someone’s masturbation sessions being so, um, active. Whatever Junhui was doing was involving a lot more than just his right hand, and it was certainly a lot louder than the norm. Perhaps that was why he’d waited until the middle of the night to have at it, expecting everyone to be asleep. 

Soonyoung had been asleep too, until something woke him up. Maybe it was the noise. He wondered briefly if anyone else had woken up as a result, maybe Wonwoo who slept in the bunk above and surely would be affected by the movement of the bed if all that squeaking were anything to go by. 

Then, Soonyoung heard Wonwoo’s voice. 

“Good?” 

Speak of the devil (or think of the devil) and he really did appear. 

Junhui’s voice uttered a quiet, “Y-yeah…”

Wait a second. That wasn’t right. Wonwoo’s voice? Why would Wonwoo’s voice be part of Junhui's wanking? 

Soonyoung’s sleep-addled brain finally realized what was really happening. He hadn’t woken up to a wank session at all. He’d been overhearing his groupmates fucking. Having sex. Screwing. Bumping uglies. Whatever you wanted to call it. 

Suddenly, being in the presence of another man’s exposed dick was embarrassing as hell again. Even if he couldn’t exactly see anything in the darkness, Soonyoung still had the explicit knowledge that it was happening and it made him blush something furious. He didn’t even know how two dudes did it – where did you put the penis – was it any good? 

Worse still was the added mortification that Soonyoung was definitely half-hard in his boxers at this point. Somehow, his body found the whole situation arousing. He supposed that normally you walk in on someone and you walk back out immediately, you don’t crane your ears listening, trying to figure out what was going on in the free live porn happening in the flesh within touching distance of your own bed. Sex was sex, whether it was a man and a woman or two men or two women or more men or more women. It was hot, and there was something weirdly tantalizing about how illicit the whole thing seemed, Wonwoo and Junhui having a secret romp under the covers, Soonyoung secretly listening in. 

Holy hell, Wonwoo and Junhui were boning. 

“Wait, wait, stop,” Junhui panted quietly, so close by that it gave Soonyoung goosebumps. 

There was a rustle of sheets, some rather disgruntled grunting, and then from Wonwoo a rather dissatisfied, “You just said it was good, what’s the problem?”

“Shh! Well, I guess it’s too late to be quiet actually. Soonyoung’s awake.”

For a moment Soonyoung pretended to play dead. He might really be dead. Was it possible to die from embarrassment? There were three layers of embarrassment covering his stock-still body, with the exception of his cock which twitched proudly, tenting his boxers underneath the covers. But the awkward silence stretched on and eventually Soonyoung managed to say, “How did you know?”

Junhui chuckled, low and warm, and the sound seemed to resonate in the tip of Soonyoung’s penis. There was no way anyone could see it but he felt oddly like he should cover up his crotch with his hands. 

“You’re a heavy breather,” Junhui said, not meaning it to be an insult in any way. 

No one said anything else for a while, although for some reason Soonyoung got the distinct sense that there was an impatient aura radiating off of Wonwoo who might ask if they could get on with it at any moment. But then there was more rustling of sheets and the groaning of a mattress, and soon Junhui’s face popped into Soonyoung’s view. 

“Are you hard?”

Junhui was completely naked. Like, super naked. Not just shirtless, but cock and balls hanging out and everything. It was kind of fuzzy and dim without any lights on but Soonyoung could still make out their outline given how close they were to his face. Jeez. His breathing sped up a bit, his heartbeat too. “Uh,” Soonyoung said. 

“Don’t worry,” Junhui said, “it’s not the first time.”

And wasn’t that something to chew on. Soonyoung briefly wanted to ask, but then decided it was better for him not to know whatever the story behind that statement was. 

“Want me to help you out? You can just close your eyes and pretend I’m a cute girl. Imagine her to look however you like. You won’t even be able to tell the difference.”

Soonyoung’s head spun. On pure carnal desire, he timidly nodded. Or at least, he thought he nodded, but his head felt dizzy enough that he wasn’t sure if he’d moved his neck right. Then Junhui pulled Soonyoung’s erection out of his pyjamas and said, “You can tell me to stop at any time, okay?”

And instead of Soonyoung replying, Wonwoo’s voice cut through the air rather sharply. “Jun.”

Junhui tsked, hand loose around the base of Soonyoung’s dick, thumb brushing along the thick bottom vein. “Relax, Wonwon.” This he said to Wonwoo. When he turned back to Soonyoung, there was a gentle smile on his face. “Wonwoo doesn’t like sharing. Whenever he finds a girlfriend to stick to he drops me like a rock but as soon as they split up he expects me to pick up where we left off.”

“Um,” Soonyoung said helpfully. He might have signed up for help getting off against his own judgement, but he had no recollection of signing up to be a couples’ counsellor. 

“You’ve never complained before,” Wonwoo said. He was a lot closer to Soonyoung than he had been just moments ago, his voice coming from just behind Junhui. 

“Yes, because some of us don’t turn into moody assholes—” Where had Junhui learned to swear in Korean? “—if we don’t get laid once a week. Doesn’t make the whole thing any fairer.” 

Whether Wonwoo wanted to argue the point or not becomes moot, because Junhui’s mouth was suddenly around the head of Soonyoung’s cock and Soonyoung promptly interrupted their tiff with a quiet scream. 

Soonyoung had been expecting a helping hand. A literal hand. Not Junhui’s tongue or lips or the slick heat and tightness of his mouth. He had been hesitant before, considering Junhui’s prompting to tell him to stop at any time as an actual option, but the minute Junhui started sucking that idea went out the window. 

Honestly speaking, Junhui gave sloppier head than Soonyoung would have expected for a guy who was being fucked by another dude’s dick. It probably couldn’t have been helped, given the situation. Every so often, Junhui would build up a good pace and then just slide right off Soonyoung’s cock to moan incoherently, and then his hand would disappear as well to clutch at something, presumably Wonwoo. 

Soonyoung didn’t want to think about Wonwoo while he was getting blown. It was a bit hard to forget about his presence when there were these deep grunts coming from somewhere past Soonyoung’s knee. That and the lowly muttered chant of Junhui’s name, sometimes just a whisper, but always a reminder, “Jun, Junhui, Jun-ah.”

He also didn’t want to think about Junhui. He was having better luck on the Junhui front, the high-pitched mewling morphing easily in his mind to sounds coming from a wide-eyed girl, pretty lips glistening with Soonyoung’s precum and further moistened by spit. There was plenty of saliva, and warmth, and the ring of Junhui’s mouth on him was good. It was really good. It had been a while since Soonyoung was last sucked off, and as sloppy as this blowjob was, it was still stimulating all the pleasure centers in Soonyoung’s brains. The friction stirred something deep in Soonyoung’s gut, kindling a fire that built steadily in heat and size. 

Soonyoung came right in Junhui’s mouth, throat feeling hoarse even though he really hadn’t been using it as far as he knew, and Junhui didn’t move away through the aftermath, didn’t move until he too was coming, head disappeared from Soonyoung’s bed, but voice unmistakeable, letting out a long, drawn out, “Fuuuuuck,” that once again made Soonyoung wonder when Junhui’d become the type to swear. 

At that point he started fiddling with his clothes and sheets, trying to make as many rustling noises as possible to drown out Wonwoo’s guttural rasp. There were some things you didn’t want to know about your closest friends, and the sound they made during orgasm was one of those things. 

But try as he might, Soonyoung really couldn’t quite block out the hushed argument that ensued. 

“Really weren’t satisfied with one cock only, huh?” It was impossible to miss the anger in Wonwoo’s tone, cold and unfamiliar. He wasn’t the type to get mad at anything, and hearing it like this spooked Soonyoung. He continued lying there, pretending he wasn't listening when there was absolutely nothing else to fix his attention on. He felt a chill go through him. He didn’t know what Junhui felt. 

There was a brief silence before Junhui replied. “Soonyoung’s is bigger than yours.” For a moment, Soonyoung puffed out his chest, and wanted to gloat out loud. It seemed a weird thing to compete on given the circumstances, but he needn't have worried about containing his pride because Wonwoo bit back an answering statement within seconds. 

“You did not just say that.” Somehow, Wonwoo sounded even angrier. Soonyoung wondered if anyone would notice him sliding sideways in bed away from them. 

“What? I'm just shopping for options for when you leave for some other woman—”

Junhui’s voice was interrupted by the sound of some heavy kissing, then: “There won’t be other women. Jun-ah, don’t. Just. Stay with me.”

“Okay.”

Soonyoung's heart thumped wildly in his chest. Did he accidentally walk into one of those televised melodramas? 

“Okay?”

“Yeah. That sounds good.”

Hang on.

Something...

The las thing Soonyoung thought before sleep overtook him was an itchy inkling that he’d been used, somehow, in Junhui’s intricate ploy as an object for Wonwoo’s jealousy. But Junhui? Manipulative? Nah…

Right?

**Author's Note:**

> i saw [this comic](https://twitter.com/_91_17_02/status/977521825621032961).
> 
> i laughed.
> 
> i wrote a fic. 
> 
>  
> 
> p.s. the golden rule: it's not gay when it's in a three-way!


End file.
